


The Silent Assassin

by hgls_YouTube



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Assassin Harry Potter, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgls_YouTube/pseuds/hgls_YouTube
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin brother named Jace. Somehow, the parents survive Voldemo-- You-Know-Who's attack on Godric's Hollow. Dumbledore says that Jace Potter stopped the Dark Lord. James and Lily start treating the twins unfairly; Jace is spoiled and Harry is left to the side. James and Lily let Harry go into another family. Harry is trained to be an Elite Assassin.(The 'Silent' part of the title was influenced by something in 'Falling Out'.) :))





	1. The Beginning of the End.

_**Some parts of this chapter will be shorts throughout Harry's childhood.** _

* * *

 

**Harry Potter; Age 5.**

"Harry?" That was Harry's adoptive father, Jameis.

"Yes Daddy?" Harry looked curiously into his father's eyes.

"You know how you've always liked my job."

"You mean your Assassin job?"

"Yes."

"Yes!" Harry was excited.

"Well, I'm going to teach you how to be an Assassin."

"Yay!"

* * *

 

**Harry Potter; Age 6.**

Harry finally got his first Assassin mission. It seemed that he was quite a natural at being an Assassin. He was already raising the bar to some Elite Assassins. He was supposed to assassinate a small murderer in the Wizarding World. Jameis was shocked when Harry returned in less than thirty minutes. He was clean; not a speck of blood on him. 

"Please tell me you didn't make a ruckus." Jameis was holding his breath.

"No-one heard me."

"From now on I'm calling you the Silent Assassin." He looked at the Lightning Bolt shaped scar on his head.

* * *

 

**Harry Potter; Age 11.**

Harry at this point was one of the best Elite Assassins in the world, just going into Hogwarts. Harry's conversation with the Sorting Hat was very interesting.

"Oho! An Assassin and the true Boy-Who-Lived! What a sight to see!" The Sorting hat was delighted.

"Wait.. The TRUE Boy-Who-Lived!? Wh-"

"-Alright, so I think Slytherin is a good fit for you. You can act how you want, and still have time to do Assassin missions and save the entire Wizarding World. And your twin brother is also the biggest spoiled brat I have ever laid eyes on."

The Sorting Hat announced to the hall. "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table clapped in unison.

* * *

 

Alright, so Harry has gone undercover and solved the mysteries of each year, while Jace, Ron, and Hermione got the credit.

Let's begin the real story.

* * *

 

It was Harry's fifteenth birthday, when Jameis told him that he had joined a secret organization against Voldemort, called the Order of the Phoenix. They were travelling to a hiding place, where there would be some other students from school, and his biological parents. Harry wasn't really happy with meeting his parents, because he could faintly remember the unfairness between the two brothers.

"Alright Silent(Harry's nickname), we're here." They stepped inside. Harry got this 'Gothic' feel when he stepped inside. Anyways, there were people coming towards them; someone with long, red hair, and a man with black hair. 

"Hello, Harry." The red-hair woman said.

"Hi. Oh, you're my biological parents, aren't you?"

"Yes. We apologize for leaving you so early." The man said.

"No, you aren't." The pair seemed shocked beyond belief. "I can still remember the unfairness from early on, so, no thanks." Harry pushed past the pair, Jameis following. He went further up the hallway to see a man with somewhat long, curly hair. "Sirius!" Harry ran and hugged him. 

"Hi, Harry." Sirius smiled. "Missed me, have you?"

"A lot!"

"Alright," Sirius put Harry down. "A meeting is about to begin, so you can go upstairs and see your dear brother."

Harry cursed. Jameis laughed. "Just go, you won't die."

Harry nodded and made his way up the stairs and opened the door with voices coming from it. 

Jace immediately sat up. "What is someone like you doing here?"

"Well, you see I had no choice. Suck it up, would you?"

Ron spoke. "He meant, you're a Slytherin. You should be on  _his_ side."

Harry smirked. "I thought  _you_ were a Gryffindor. Why aren't you saying Voldemort's name?" Ron shuddered. "Try again." Harry said savagely and walked out of the room to meet Fred and George.

"Hello Harry." Fred- or was it George? said.

"Hi. How are you guys doing?"

They knew what Harry meant. "Very successful. All thanks to you Harry."

"No problem, I didn't know what to do with all of _that_." Harry smiled and walked into a empty room, that had a lot of boxes in it. Harry opened a small box in the back corner, gathering dust. He opened it and found lots of gun silencers in it. 

"Well that's odd." Harry picked up a silencer and was surprised when he found it very durable and some of the best silencers he'd ever seen. There was even a sniper silencer. Harry pocketed these and decided he'd put them in his trunk as soon as possible. 

When the meeting finished, they had dinner. Harry quietly told Jameis about all the silencers he found. Jameis wanted to try these out. 

"I'll tell you more in private." Jameis said.


	2. -Your favorite(and only) Slytherin, Harry.

Jameis told Harry after dinner that there was a mission and it was tracking all of Voldemort's horcruxes, and it was going to either Jace, or him.

"Well.. What do you want me to do?"

"In the next three days, you need to do something to get the mission away from Jace. He cannot have the mission. He will fail, and then you will have no chance because Voldemort will have won already." Jameis was entirely serious.

"Okay. I'll be ready."

~*~

Harry woke up the next day, a plan formed in his head. He got up early to pack his things for the day his plan would go into action. When he was done, he went downstairs to hear people talking.

"Which boy shall we give it to?"

"Jace. He's the Boy-Who-Lived, after all." That sounded like James Potter.

"Yeah, I see your point. But, Harry seems more powerful than Jace. Isn't that weird if Jace is supposed to have 'power the Dark Lord knows not'?"

Whoever that was, Harry liked them already. And Harry never heard any more of the conversation because Jace, Ron, and Hermione came down talking like they were the only ones in there. That made the adults stop talking. Harry followed in soon after, but no-one noticed him, other than Sirius, Remus, and Jameis.

~*~

That same day, Harry wrote a letter that he would use for his plan.

Harry was used to no-one coming in to bother him, because it's always Jace this.. Jace that... All. The. Time. So, no-one noticed. Even though, Fred and George came in to ask him a question. So, Harry's faith in humanity was still standing.

* * *

 

**JACE:**

Jace, Ron, and Hermione came downstairs to see Harry paused at the door, listening. Jace didn't even realize he was there, though.

* * *

 

** THE NEXT DAY: **

Jameis woke up the next day to know Harry had put his plan in action. So, he went downstairs to have breakfast. Jace came down.

"Hey, Jace."

"Yeah?"

"Can you go get Harry?"

Jace left, and came back with a piece of parchment. "He wasn't there. But, this was." Jace handed it to Jameis, and he read the note.

* * *

 

         _Anyone reading this note, hello! Yeah, you probably have noticed I'm not sleeping where I usually do. But, I'll save you time. I've left and I heard all about your mission. Don't worry about trying to dispute it; I'll take it for you. Now, you can read the rest._

_Jace, you aren't very nice, and thanks for taking responsibility for all of my achievements. Like, getting rid of Quirrell. Yeah, that was me! And going to the Chamber of Secrets to save your dear friend Ginerva. That was me too! Let's all face it. James and Lily Potter spoiled you rotten and now you are a brat and seem to think you own the goddamn world._

_Now that leads me to James and Lily Potter. You are both horrible influences to Jace and I seriously think you all need therapy. You seem to think that abandoning your youngest son on my dad's doorstep would make your lives better; now that's a BIG loss for you. Thanks for being 'great' parents for me!_

_Dad. Not you James. Thanks for being there for me when I was younger, and you are an awesome role model. I look up to you more than anyone else. You are important to me and I swear I'll come back when I'm done._

_Sirius and Remus. Thanks for treating me exactly like you do to Jace. You are also very important in my life and I look up to you too. Thank you for being there for me when Dad couldn't._

_Everyone else in the Order: KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT NEXT TIME!!!_

_I'll miss ~~you~~ SOME of you._

_-Your favorite(and only) Slytherin, Harry._

* * *

Jameis was laughing so hard he was crying when he finished reading the letter. He handed it to Sirius, who laughed a little, and handed it to Remus, who chuckled. James and Lily were shocked beyond belief, Jace was appalled. The Order was laughing.

Harry just walked out the door! Now that was a big win.. for Harry at least.

 

 

 

 

 

I made this in one hour. No hate pls. :)

 


	3. Best Friends

It's been a few days without Harry at 12, Grimmauld Place. Well, now that Harry was gone, they started to realize how much Harry kept the place moving and happy. But, they had other things to focus on anyways; there was someone they could get to join the Order. It was this talented Assassin, that was the same age as Jace, Ron, and Hermione. When everyone was told the information about the Assassin that was incredibly young at dinner, mostly no-one believed it... Except for Jameis.

"They say he's never talked on his missions, he's done it in silence." Said, Minerva.

"There's no way!" Said Lily.

Jace looked away from Ron and Hermione. "And he's the same age as us? That's not true."

Sirius smirked. "Oh please. You say that because you can't go five minutes without talking."

That ended in laughter.

~*~ 

Harry didn't know how he ended up where he was, but he was in a forest.  _Wait, is this the Forest of Dean?_ Whatever. What did Harry bring with him anyways? He brought a sniper(he fit it in with an extension charm), a shotgun(omg yes he uses guns ik ik), a pistol, the dagger he used to kill the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, this weird locket thing he found in Regulus' room. He thought it would be useful, and no dip, he brought his wand. He had left a few days earlier, and still had no idea where to start. He heard a faint noise and decided to go towards it. He went more into the forest, but he didn't care. He ended up coming across someone; which he soon learned to be a girl, dressed in all black. He just watched for a while to see what she was doing, before the girl saw him. 

"Hello?" The girl asked.

"Hi.," Harry said in return.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh... I heard you so I was watching you so I could see if you were okay or not."

"I'm okay. My name's Blythe. Beta Assassin and Witch."

"Harry Potter. You might know me. You're an Assassin?"

"You're not scared? And yeah I've heard of you."

"No."

"Why?"

"The thing is, I am an Assassin as well. The Silent Assassin." To be fair, Harry made a name for himself in the Assassin community as the Silent Assassin. So, most Assassins have heard of him.

"No way. I've heard all about you. Do you have any guns or something with you?" She acknowledged the rucksack on his back.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Y-yeah." He pulled out his sniper, the pistol, and then the shotgun."These are the ones I have with me."

"Why the pistol?"

"I dunno, I'm good with it. Have you heard of Voldemort?"

"Yeah. Isn't Jace Potter the Chosen One though?"

"That's where they tripped. I am."

Blythe laughed. "Well, I can see that."

Harry looked at her for the first time in detail and saw how  _beautiful_ she was. She had  ~~long~~ REALLY long, black hair. She had heterochromia; one blue eye, and one amber eye.

"I love your eyes."

She blushed. "Thanks. How old are you? I'm fifteen."

"I'm fifteen as well. Why are you out here?"

"My parents follow Voldemort. I left. Why are  _you_ out here?"

"I left because there's this mission I need to do."

"What mission?"

"Can I trust you not to say anything to anyone?"

"Swear to Merlin."

"Okay," Harry made himself comfortable and began to explain.

~*~

"Find the Silent Assassin and give him the letter." Jameis dully explained and then whispered, "Go find Harry Potter." and sent him off.

James looked at Jameis(I'm sorry) and said, "You said you knew Assassins."

Jameis looked up. "Yeah."

"Did you know  _this one_?"

"Yes."

"What was he like?"

"Well, he _is_ , in fact, your son's age. He is the most powerful Assassin to date."

James gaped at him. "You're kidding!"

"I worked with him a bunch. It'd be quite stupid if I didn't know what he is capable of." If Jameis' mind had a mouth, he would be laughing endlessly.  _Of course, he knew! And for James to be so daft! Ah, this day couldn't get any better._

~*~

Well, in the past hour, Blythe and Harry seemed to know everything about each other. They were pretty much best friends; one could always make the other laugh.

They were joking around when Harry broke the laughter by saying, "Are you going to do the mission with me or not?"

She looked right at him and said, "Yes, I will."

* * *

**So, I'm looking back on my notes, and I think it would be a good idea to do the 'alternative' to this story. _Yes... I had an alternative._ So, when I finish this, I will make the alternative to this. - hgls_YouTube**


	4. And we meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time will NOT be in Military time.  
> I don’t own this world, only the storyline.

**Wednesday, 7 P.M. (Harry and Blythe)**

It had been a few hours before Harry received the letter given to him by Jameis. Harry and Blythe were walking through the forest when he received it.

    _Hey, kid. You know how the Order is getting people for recruit? Yeah, you do. Uhh.. so they found out about the ‘other’ you. Anyways, yeah, they want to meet you on Thursday in Knockturn Alley, by the entrance from Diagon Alley at 5 P.M._

_Jameis._

“Well, Blythe. We have something to do for at least two days.” Harry handed over the letter.

“Oh,” Blythe said, finishing the letter. “They want us at Knockturn Alley. Do you wear something while you do your _tasks_ for your league?” Blythe asked. (League as in his Assassin team)

Harry snorted. “No, I wear my school clothes.” He replied sarcastically. “Of course I wear something! Can you _imagine_ the damage that would happen if I was caught? It would make me permanently enter hell mode.” Harry finished, remembering that time he was almost caught. _Almost.._

“Alright! Alright.,” She paused. “I get it. You’re the Potter kid’s twin.”

“Don’t ever compare me to him. It makes me feel sick even thinking he can destroy Voldemort. He’s a self-centered, impudent brat.”

“You sound like Snape.”

Harry laughed. “Where were you when I was in Hogwarts?”

“Ravenclaw.”

Harry went quiet, remembering the Sorting Ceremony.

\----SORTING CEREMONY----MEMORY----

_Harry entered the Great Hall, amazed at the castle and what was held in it. He looked from the Ravenclaw table on one side, to Slytherin, on the other. Harry knew immediately that he wasn’t one for Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Even if his ‘brother’ was, he didn’t care. All he knew from background knowledge was, “STAY AWAY! DANGER INCOMING!”_

_Yeah, Harry knew too much for his own good._

_A little too much._

_It Started with the Hat’s song. Then, the good stuff._

_Abbott, Hannah, was sorted into Hufflepuff, followed closely by Bones, Susan. Boot, Terry, was sorted into Ravenclaw with Brocklehurst, Mandy. Next, Bulstrode, MIllicent was sorted into Slytherin. Then, Finch-Fletchley, Justin, was sorted into Hufflepuff. Granger, Hermione, was the first Gryffindor, getting a loud cheer from said table. Then, Graves, Blythe, was the third Ravenclaw._

_This went on for about five minutes until:_

_“Potter, Jace!” Whispers broke out across the hall. After a minute or so, the hat shouted, “GRYFFINDOR!” The loudest cheer erupted yet from the Gryffindor table._

_Then, “Potter, Harry!” Gryffindor was put into a stunned silence, along with the other three tables._

_When Harry put the hat on, it started reading his mind! It’s just that, Harry's conversation with the Sorting Hat was very interesting._   
  
_"Oho! An Assassin and the true Boy-Who-Lived! What a sight to see!" The Sorting Hat was delighted._   
  
_"Wait... The TRUE Boy-Who-Lived!? Wh-"_   
  
_"-Alright, so I think Slytherin is a good fit for you. You can act how you want, and still have time to do Assassin missions and save the entire Wizarding World. And your twin brother is also the biggest spoiled brat I have ever laid eyes on."_   
_  
_The Sorting Hat announced to the hall. "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table clapped in unison.

_Harry walked over to the Slytherin table, surprisingly happy._

\----END---

“That was funny, though!” Blythe laughed. “I’ve never seen Dumbledore so stupefied!” She stated.

“Yes, yes. Because I was so fluffy and cuddly at age eleven. I think six years of Assassin-ness got to me. You don’t think?”

“Yes, because you were ever so fluffy and cuddly at all.”

“Hey! I was too! And, in fact, I am when I wanna be!” Harry crossed his arms and snorted. “Wait. I take that back. I hate relationships.”

Blythe chucked. “Me neither. I don’t have the time.”

“Well, we need to settle down somewhere for tonight, because it is, infact, nighttime.” Harry said.

“Well, that’s good! Because, I have a tent. Undetectable extension charm, too.”

“I see why you’re a Ravenclaw.”

Blythe smiled. “Awh, thanks.”

~*~

Jameis knew Harry got the letter, because it was like Harry to not reply. He would only do so if he was in need of assistance(which he never is) or has a quick question or alibi to add to the last letter he was sent. The least he would do is tell him ‘no’. So, he just told the Order he got his compliance and they got ready for the meeting tomorrow.

~*~

Jace was really frustrated with not knowing things. He wanted to know, and he thought he should. He, after all, was the one to defeat Voldemort. So, he should know!

What surprised him, however, was when his dad came in and explained what was happening tomorrow. Everyone was to be on their best behavior because there was a person, or two,(they suspected he might have someone else come on for extra safety) coming tomorrow to be introduced to the Order. Through that, he learned this person was highly important, and could be half the reason they defeat Voldemort(the other being ‘Jace’).  What Jace found out on his own, was that this entity is an Assassin.

-—THE NEXT DAY—-

Harry entered into Knockturn Alley with a mask set firmly in place and a hood over his head, covering his hair. Now, Harry knew what could happen if they found out who he really was, so Harry kept on the down-low. Up ahead he spotted Lily Potter and a woman with bubblegum-pink hair with Mad-eye Moody. Harry, with Blythe tagging along behind him, approached the trio and stopped right in front of them.

“Hello, Alastor Moody.” Harry said with a strict firmness in his voice, catching Lily off-guard. “I believe you know why I’m here?”

“Yes, or I wouldn’t be waiting, would I now?” Moody replied. “These two are Lily Potter and Nymphadora Tonks-“Don’t call me that!”- and we will be escorting you to the ‘place’.” Moody finished, registering Blythe, who was now next to Harry. “Who is this?”

“A colleague of mine.” Harry answered shortly.  “Now, can we leave? I’d rather not be seen here.”

“Of course.” And with that, they apparated to Grimmauld Place.

When Harry re-entered the sorry excuse for a house, he was a little surprised how it worsened after he left. He didn’t realize the place could get any blacker than it already was prior to his escape.

“The house of the Blacks, am I correct?” Harry made his best attempt to sound like he didn’t already know that.

“Indeed. Now, we actually have Sirius Black here. Don’t worry-“

“He didn’t betray the Potter family, I know.”

“How!?”

“I have my sources.”

“Anyways, Albus Dumbledore would like to speak with you both.”

“Alright, what are we waiting for?” And they left to see the headmaster.


	5. Time Turns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am changing the date of James’ parents’ death. 
> 
> Storyline and original characters belong TO ME... and everything else belongs to J.K Rowling.

Harry and Blythe sat in front of Dumbledore, shocked; to speak. They had just received a very, very long explanation. 

“You want us to do WHAT!?” Blythe yelled.

“I said, I wanted for you two to go back in time to find some of Voldemort’s ‘fragments’.”

“What year?” Harry asked dutifully. 

“1975.” Dumbledore replied. 

“You know who we are, correct?” Blythe said. 

“Indeed, Mrs. Graves.” Dumbledore stated. 

“So, can you give us our constraints and such?” Harry asked. 

“Ah, clever, young Potter,” Dumbledore smiled. “I want you to find the items on this parchment here and destroy them while going to Hogwarts in that year while gathering up on extra information and keeping on the down-low. And that means  _ no _ missions. Both of you.” Dumbledore finished and Blythe and Harry groaned. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Dumbledore!” Harry shouted with the wards on the room almost shattering. “You are going to make us go mad!” Dumbledore laughed. 

“I realize that, my boy. But you cannot get caught. As I know I will be aware of your situation in 1975. So, when you’re ready.” Dumbledore handed this more advanced-looking Time Turner to Blythe and left the room. Blythe was going to turn the Time Turner, but Harry stopped her. 

“Let’s read this first.” Harry said, and began to read:

“ _ Horcruxes you need to find and destroy: Slytherin’s Locket, Hufflepuff’s cup, Ravenclaw’s Diadem, and the Gaunt Ring.  _

_ The Sorting Hat will make you go into Gryffindor, for purposes you shall find out from your time there. Turn it five times.  _

_ Enjoy your stay in 1975.   _

_ \-  Albus.”  _

Blythe sighed and the duo put their hands on the gold chain and turned it five times. They had barely any time to react before they landed in Albus Dumbledore’s office in Hogwarts. 

**1975** — Hogwarts— The Headmaster’s office— Harry Potter, Blythe Graves, and Albus Dumbledore. 

“Well hello there. Blythe and Harry, am I correct?” The younger Albus asked. 

“That is correct,  _ Headmaster. _ ” Blythe sighed. 

“Well, I am not ignorant of the situation, so where did  _ I  _ say you would end up?” Albus smiled. 

“Gryffindor.” Said a frustrated Harry. 

“Alright, so let’s get you situated.”

So that was the situation. Apparently here in 1975, school was starting tomorrow(precisely 15 hours and 28 minutes), so they needed to be quick. They decided to not tell their parents,(yes Blythe has parents too we all forgot) and were to be introduced as brother and sister and keep their names but change their last names to Andrews. 

Harry and Blythe Andrews were going to take Hogwarts on a wild ride. 

—————

James Potter has arrived at Hogwarts with this three friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. He expected something  _ normal and subdued _ because everyone had something else to talk about. The war, courtesy of You-Know-Who, was the only thing on people’s minds and James  _ hated  _ it. Not because he wanted attention, he didn’t want to be in such a depressing world. 

Well, nope. The students were all seated and sorted, and everyone was ready to eat, when Albus left through a side door and re-entered with two teenagers he had never seen before. He turned to look at the other three, who were equally as confused, and turned back to the head table where the Headmaster began to speak. 

“Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now, before you eat, we have an announcement to make. There are two students that will be joining the Gryffindor Fifth-Years. Their names are Harry and Blythe Andrews.” The two new kids went and sat down together  next to them; something the quad did not expect and looked at them with confusion. “Now the feast begins!” And with that, plates of food appeared on the tables and the students burst into excited chatter and the Marauders gave each other a weary glance while the duo next to them looked at each other and began talking quietly. 

“Hello?” Sirius said looking at the new kids. 

—————

Harry and Blythe sat down and when the talking began, they looked at each other nervously and began to contemplate on what to do. They were stopped by a fifteen-year-old version of Sirius Black. 

“Hello?” Sirius said.

“Hi.” Harry said, looking at Sirius. 

“Uh, why did you come to Hogwarts so late in school?” 

“Oh, our school got attacked by some Death Eaters and we can’t go there anymore. The school is quite small, so nobody ever knows about it.” Harry said, thanking Slytherin qualities for this very moment. Blythe looked at him while he spewed out lies left and right. 

“How are your parents? With the war and everything.” Peter spoke up. 

Harry had to fight back the urge not to stab him then and there, so he put on a sad face. “Our parents-*cough*-died earlier this year, and that was another reason why we came here.”

—————

While the new kids were talking with the other three, Remus Lupin thought to himself how Harry basically displayed no emotion when telling them that their parents had died and Remus thought that they were probably asked about this a lot. The girl— Blythe, was staring at Harry like he had grown a second head. 

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked Blythe. 

“Huh? Oh- yeah.” Blythe replied.

“Why are you staring at him like that?” Remus said, wondering. 

Blythe paused and then spoke. “He’s very reserved and doesn’t talk to anyone a lot. So this is weird for me to witness.”

“Are you guys twins?” 

“Yes. Harry’s the younger one. He is  _ wayyy _ more powerful than me though. He is a good dueler too.” Blythe laughed. 

“Well, that’s good then, because our DADA teacher makes us duel every year to see who is at what level.”

“I’ve never beaten him before. I’ve been telling him to try and duel with two wands but…” Blythe trailed off, staring off into space. 

“Blythe? Did you say two wands?! Dumbledore can’t even do that!” Remus exclaimed, causing Harry and the Marauders to look at the two. 

“Who can’t do what?” Harry said. 

“Dumbledore can’t duel with two wands.” Remus stated. 

“Blythe, what have you been telling him? You’re going to drive him up the wall at one point.” Harry snickered. 

“Oh shut it, this conversation is for adults only.” Blythe taunted. 

“Is there some invisible authority figure present? ‘Cause last time I checked, I beat you in a duel.” Thank Harry and his eavesdropping skills to save them.

Blythe laughed. “I’m older than you, you dolt.”

“I didn’t know that had anything to do with magical power.” Harry hummed. 

James snickered. “Oh, the sibling rivalries have been brought upon us!” 

“Oh stop it, you toerag.” A girl with long red hair spoke up next to Blythe. “Don’t poison the new kids.” She turned to the duo. “Hello, I’m Lily Evans, Gryffindor prefect.”

“Oh come off it, Evans. We don’t poison anyone but the Slytherins.” Sirius said and that made Harry so glad he was in Gryffindor at the moment. 

“No offence or anything, but why all the prejudice?” Harry asked, looking confused.

“I- actually don’t know.” Remus said.

“Remus! Come on! You know why!” Sirius said. “They physically  _ attack  _ us in the hall between classes.”

“Or maybe that’s because you always prank and taunt them!” Lily huffed.

“True fact there Evans.” James said. “But to be fair, they started it.”

“They did no such thing!”

“Actually, they did.” Remus piped up, causing everyone to look at him. “They attacked Peter and I on our way to Potions once in our FIrst Year on the first day. That ended in Peter in the hospital wing with a broken jaw and me with a pretty fine bruise.” Lily gaped at him.

“You’re kidding.”

“You know, if they attacked  _ me _ , Blythe,  _ they _ would be the ones in the hospital wing.” Harry mumbled and Blythe snickered, knowing he wasn’t lying.

\----------

_ Well, dinner had to end at one point _ , Harry thought. He stayed behind the three Marauders, save Remus, because even though he stayed up all the time after hours, he had absolutely  _ no desire _ to ever head to Gryffindor Tower. He inwardly sighed because he had no idea if he could ever find his way back up here because while Slytherin and Hufflepuff’s Common Room were on the lower levels, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were all up the one-hundred forty-two staircases of Hogwarts School. Blythe smirked at him because oh, she knew he was hating this so much, so he elbowed her, and she elbowed him back, and he elbowed her back, and it went on and on like this until they got to the portrait in which Sirius turned around and started sniggering.

“Thank you.” Harry said while elbowing Blythe.

“No problem.  _ Beanbogs _ .” Sirius replied.

“What the heck is that.” Blythe said. “Beanbogs? Who thought of that?”

“Not me, certainly.” James said and entered the Common Room.

Harry just kinda stared. What. Was. This? This.. What? Red and gold swarmed his senses. “Uh.”

“Uh, James, I think you broke the new kid.” Peter said. 

“Huh?” James turned around and looked at Harry. Harry, at this point, just kinda gave up and was staring, as he never had seen it before. “Umm..”

“Harry?” Blythe poked Harry. 

“Yes?” Little known fact, Harry actually, on top of his spectacular senses, actually knew both Occlumency and Legilimency. He rarely focused any time on it, because he basically learned it all before Hogwarts. It came in handy because the Headmaster would always be looking in his mind and he threw him out on first chance. 

“You were kinda staring into space.”

“Oh, I know.” Harry smiled. 

“Weirdo.” Blythe said. 

“Well thank you.”

“And that’s exactly why.” Blythe huffed and Harry snorted.

“Really? Fifteen years and I STILL think you could do better.” Harry said snidely. “Whatever. Nothing I  _ really _ need to deal with at the moment. I’m going to bed.” Harry said, following Remus upstairs.

“What did he mean by that?” Sirius asked Blythe.

“I actually don’t know..” Blythe replied, knowing  _ exactly _ what he meant.


	6. Death Eaters, Dumbledore, and Dumb observations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gets suspicious.

Harry woke up next morning to find that everyone else was still asleep, but the sun was coming up. Harry got dressed in the horrid things that were called Gryffindor robes, and went downstairs to find Blythe sitting down at a table with the letter Albus gave them. 

“You know we’re going to have to ask Dumbledore about this, correct?” Blythe asked.

“Certainly. He would know about  _ these _ .” Harry motioned to the list of Horcruxes.

“This ‘Gaunt Ring’?” Blythe scoffed. “It’s probably not even here.”

“I don’t think the cup is either.” Harry pointed out. “I heard Dumbledore talking about the cup being in Bellatrix’s vault, so it would be in a hiding place until Bella is of age.” Harry looked at the list. “The Diadem could be, maybe in the Room of Requirement.”

“The Room of Requirement?” Blythe gave Harry a confused look. “What is that?”

“On the seventh floor, in the Hall of Hexes.”

“Oh?” Blythe snorted. “I wonder how you didn’t get caught.”

“Remember, Constant Vigilance, eh?” Harry chuckled. Barty Crouch Jr. didn’t give the same feel as the real Alastor Moody. “He was insane.. But he’s dead so oh well.”

“I didn-”

“Shh… You can guess…” Harry put a hand over her mouth. 

Blythe looked at him with astonishment. “That was  _ you _ ?”

“Yes, yes. But no-one needs to know but us.” Harry laughed. “I’m serious, not the place.”

Blythe might’ve jumped a mile out of her seat if Harry didn’t grab a hold of her and keep her down when Remus popped out of nowhere. 

“Hi guys!” Remus looked at Blythe and smiled. “What are you doing up so early?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Blythe said. “The tension is unbelievable.”

“I just wake up early.” Harry answered.

“It felt very nerve wracking on my first say, so I know what you mean.” Remus said and grabbed a chair to sit with them. “But, it’s OWL year, so you came at the worst possible time!”

“OWLs?” Harry questioned.

“Ordinary Wizarding Levels, they’re 5th-Year exams.” Remus told the duo.

“Well- great.” Blythe said. “We’re going to go talk to someone and then we’ll come back and we can go to the Great Hall for breakfast.”

“Do you need help finding your way around?”

“Nope! The headmaster gave us a quick route to take. But thanks for the offer!” Harry said and they quickly left.

Harry and Blythe were walking the halls when Harry stopped before turning a corner. “Why’d you stop?” Blythe questioned before Harry shushed her.

“There’s someone here.” Harry barely whispered so no-one else could hear. “Around the corner.” Harry looked around the corner again before looking back.

“Who?”

‘Death Eaters’ Harry mouthed and started to follow them before whispering again. “You know, the younger threats.” Harry said before taking out his wand and pointing it at them. A invisible clip came out and attached itself to one of the supporters. “We can listen, but we should still follow them.”

Blythe nodded and they walked off after the Death Eaters and when they stopped they were inside the woods at a destroyed cabin. They both sat behind an abnormally large, but short, tree and listened to the conversation.

“-those new kids are something else. They are powerful and could be good to our cause! Our lord would be most pleased.”

“The boy though, he’s the more powerful one. He’s the definite choice, the power radiates off of him.” Blythe and Harry look at each other, clearly trying not to laugh.

“Yes, I agree. I want to wait until we get to see what he does in the duel during Defense.” Someone spoke up. 

“Alright. We need to observe what he’s like though. He could also be a threat to us if he doesn’t agree. But if he’s neutral.. well he’ll have to pick at one point.”

“And if all else fails, the girl then.”

Murmurs of agreement were heard and they started talking about school so Harry and Blythe got up and ran out of the forest and when they entered the castle again they both burst out laughing. 

“Them? Getting me?” Harry snorted. “That’s the same as me being completely innocent.”

“Hey, you’re fine compared to the tryhards.” Blythe pointed out. “You know the ‘cheat sheet’ by heart.”

“Oh my! Me? Cheat? Never?” They both laughed and headed to Dumbledore’s office to talk to him.

“By the way, Blythe,” Harry brought his voice to a whisper. “Someone was watching us.” Harry and Blythe looked at each other before running to the headmaster’s office. 

————

When Remus came down in the morning he saw Harry and Blythe seated at a table in the corner or the common room. So Remus went over to them to say hello. 

“Hi guys!” Remus looked at Blythe and grinned when she almost jumped out of her seat. “What are you doing up so early?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Blythe replied. “The tension is unbelievable.”

“I just wake up early.” Harry answered for himself.

“It felt very nerve wracking on my first say, so I know what you mean.” Remus said and grabbed a chair to sit with them as he reflected on his year. “But, it’s OWL year, so you came at the worst possible time!” Remus almost laughed if he didn’t feel the same way. 

“OWLs?” Harry questioned.

“Ordinary Wizarding Levels, they’re 5th-Year exams.” Remus told the duo.

“Well- great.” Blythe said. “We’re going to go talk to someone and then we’ll come back and we can go to the Great Hall for breakfast.”

“Do you need help finding your way around?” Remus wondered. 

“Nope! The headmaster gave us a quick route to take. But thanks for the offer!” Harry rushed and they quickly left.

“Let’s follow them.” James said, appearing out of nowhere with Sirius holding the Invisibility Cloak behind him. 

So they did. 

The twins stopped at a corner before turning to outside and they followed a group of students into the forest. 

“Why would they go out here?” Remus whispered.  The duo in front settled behind a tree and waited and they heard some things from the group in front of the duo. 

“-new kids- powerful- lord- most pleased- boy- power- duel- Defense-“ The trio looked at each other with a strange look on their faces and before they knew it Harry and Blythe were running and they quickly burst out into laughter. 

They heard Harry say, “Them? Getting me?” Harry snorted. “That’s the same as me being completely innocent.”  _ What was that supposed to mean?  _

“Hey, you’re fine compared to the tryhards.” Blythe replied. “You know the ‘cheat sheet’ by heart.”  _ Cheat sheet?  _ Sirius thought, confused. 

“Oh my! Me? Cheat? Never?” They both laughed and headed down one of the hallways. 

“By the way, Blythe,” Harry lowered his voice and said something before they ran off. 

James took off the cloak. “What.. just happened?”

“I dunno.” Sirius replied. 

“That’s a mess waiting to happen, they’re trouble,” James said. “They’re something else. Whatever, let’s go eat breakfast.” They left to the Great Hall. 


	7. Horcruxes(?)

Harry and Blythe made it to Dumbledore’s office.

“Why are we here?” Blythe asked. “It’s almost breakfast.”

“When I left for the mission, I brought this locket with a big ‘S’ on it. It might  _ just be _ Slytherin’s locket. And it might have something to do with the objects on the letter we had from future Dumbles.”

They found Dumbledore by his office and ran up to him. “Professor, may we talk to you inside?” Blythe asked.

“Absolutely!” Albus said the password and they went up the staircase and into the office. “What did you need to talk about.”

“Professor Dumbledore, before I left on the mission, I had picked up this locket with a ‘S’ on it- You know, I think I have it with me right now.” Harry searched his pocket and took out a big locket with a gold chain and on the locket was printed a snake shaped like an ‘S’.

“Harry, may I keep this? I would like to check it out.”

“Of course, I feel something off of it as well, so you might find it.”

“Breakfast is starting, so you both might want to get down there.”

“Okay, thanks Professor.”

“Just call me Albus.”

“O-Okay.. Thanks Albus.” Harry and Blythe went down to breakfast and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

“Hey, where were you this morning?” Sirius, to the right of them, asked.

“Went to see the Headmaster. He wanted to ask us a few things.” Harry replied.

James was about to reply when their schedules dropped in front of them. “Ugh! We have Double Potions today! On the bright side, defense is today.”

Harry looked at his schedule.

_ Breakfast - 6:30 - 8:00 _

_ Lunch - 11:00- 11:30 _

_ Dinner - 7:00 - 8:00 _

_ Curfew - 9:00 PM - 6:30 AM _

**_MONDAY, WEDNESDAY, FRIDAY:_ **

_ Potions with Slytherin  (Double)- 8:00 - 10:56 _

_ Lunch Break _

_ Ancient Runes with Ravenclaws - 11:35 - 12:30 _

_Defense_ _  Against the Dark Arts with Slytherins - 12:35 - 2:30 _

_ Arithmancy with Hufflepuffs - 2:40 - 4:00 _

_ History of Magic with Slytherins - 4:05 - 5:10 _

_ Free Period - 5:10 - 7:00 _

_ Dinner _

_ Classes are over. _

**_TUESDAY, THURSDAY_ **

_ Dueling with Slytherins (Double)- 8:00 - 10:56 _

_ Lunch Break _

_ Herbology with Hufflepuffs - 11:35 - 12:30 _

_ Free Period (Double)  12:35 - 4:00 _

_ Transfiguration with Ravenclaws - 4:05 - 5:10 _

_ Charms (Double) - 5:15 - 7:00 _

_ Dinner _

_ Astronomy with Ravenclaws - 10:30 - 12:00 _

_ Classes are over. _

_ Saturday and Sunday - all classes are open for extra guidance and the Quidditch Field is open unless tryouts or practices are commencing. No student can watch Quidditch practices unless they are given permission by the captain. _

_ ~~~~~~ _

“Why are all the seemingly dangerous classes with Slytherin? Aren’t we like enemies to the core or something?” Blythe asked and Peter snorted.

“They’re trying to promote ‘house unity’ or something.” Peter said and Harry was seething-- under his Occlumency barriers, of course.

“Oh, that’s fun,” Harry mumbled and took a bit of toast. “Potions, my  _ favorite class _ .”

“Let me have a look at your schedule.” Remus said, and Harry handed over the schedule. “You have a near-god schedule! James, he has a double free period. And double Dueling.”

“The staff must  _ love _ you.” Sirius said in awe. “Wait, you have dueling with me. We’ll see if your sister is correct then. And the defense duel.”

“Anyways,” James said.

“Off to Potions!” Blythe exclaimed and everyone jumped except Harry. Harry reluctantly got up and began to walk to Potions behind Remus. 

“How Remus does it, I’ll never know.” Sirius said and got up to leave.

\--Potions--

“Hello, welcome back to the Potions room.” Professor Slughorn announced. “I do know that all of the other teachers will be giving the same O.W.L lecture, so therefore I won’t be going through it. So, partners for this year..” And there he went, listing all of the partners for the year until… 

“Mr. Andrews, Black. Miss Andrews, Lupin. Potter, Pettigrew.” The six moved places to be with their respective partners.

When Slughorn finished, Sirius began. “Uhh.. what are we supposed to do?”

“Oh, yes! You are going to make the Draught of Living Death. You have until the end of the class.” People immediately began to talk and begin their potion.

“So..” Harry began. 

Sirius flipped open his potions textbook and looked at the procedure. “You can begin doing the ingredients while I get the cauldron working.” Sirius said. 

“Okay then.” Harry said and began working. It was quiet between them for a while before Sirius spoke up. 

“Where were you this morning?” 

“Dumbledore.” Harry replied. 

“Oh, why?” 

“He wanted to talk to us about school or something. But we needed to talk to him about something as well, so it worked out nicely.” Harry smiled. “You know, how do the Slytherins act normally?”

“Oh, they’re horrible. My brother, Regulus, is a year younger than us. He is part of their circle and they follow You-Know-Who. They torture people and such.” Sirius replied glumly. 

Other than that depressing talk, Potions was normal, and they turned in their vial of Draught of Living Death and they walked to the Great Hall to have lunch with the others. 

“How was-“ Remus started. 

“It’s sucked.” James said. “Peter made us start over twice.” He glared at Peter.  Peter was, eating a lot of potatoes. Harry had to remember that now he knew how to poison the traitor in his time now. However, he had bigger problems to work with. 

When lunch was over, they went separate ways. Harry, Remus, and James to Ancient Runes, and Sirius, Blythe and Peter to Care of Magical Creatures. Harry got a seat close enough to the back. Thank god Jace was the one who needed glasses. Remus and James were the only ones behind him. 

—

When James was in Ancient Runes, he had the time to study the kid. He watched him and wondered what he had to do with those stupid Death Eater scum. James just didn’t trust him. His sister…. was fine. She knew of Harry’s plans and could give them that information. He only wondered what the duel would turn out to be in the end. 

—

Harry was so glad when the class was over he practically flew out of the classroom. He couldn’t wait for DADA. 

He ran all the way down the hallway before turning to wait for the other two. 

“Are you ready for DADA?” Harry said. 

“Oh hell yeah!” James exclaimed. 

“Well, it starts in three minutes and we have quite a long way to walk.” Remus told them. 

“That’s right.” Harry said. “I’ll see you there.” He took off running. 

“Wait, what?” James said and ran after him. 

“Idiots.” 

In defense, they were going to have their duels. The teacher, Professor Agein, began to call out names. 

“Blythe Andrews and Peter Pettigrew.”

“Give ‘em hell.” Harry said and Blythe walked up to the platform. When they began, Peter fired a jelly-legs jinx at Blythe, who easily dodged and fired off a stinging hex, which landed on his wand arm. Peter didn’t last very long after that. 

A few more duels went by with no-one important before-

“Harry Andrews and Sirius Black.”

Alright, Sirius was a  _ fantastic  _ dueler. So, Harry let him go first. Sirius fired a disarming charm and Harry dodged with his vigilance and waited for him to fire another spell to see if his fighting pattern was the same. And it was. So Harry guessed his next move and hit him dead on with a stunner. 

“Good game?” Harry said, silently asking if he was alright. He received a nod and Harry helped him up. 

“Next pair, Severus Snape and Harry Andrews.”

“Alright, really?” Harry groaned. 

“Yes, Mr. Andrews.” The professor answered. 

Harry went back on the platform again and Severus did the same. Snape shot off easily and Harry avoided the spell quickly.  Now, Harry had accustomed to plotting everyone’s dueling pattern so it would be easier to strike effectively. That’s really why he was the ‘feared assassin’ that no-one knew the identity of; except for Blythe and Jameis. Now, Harry really started fighting back.

Blythe was in awe, and so were the rest of the kids in the class…

Especially the Slytherins.

Snape really had no chance from the beginning. But Harry grabbed a mirror and when Snape shot off a particularly nasty spell, Harry reflected it with the mirror and it hit Snape full-force and he flew off the platform. Harry walked over and raised his eyebrows and took Snape’s wand and handed it to the professor. He turned to the class and walked back to his seat seeing they were all gaping at him. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, why did you not just cast Protego? Because some wizards can make the shield rebound the spell.” Professor Agein asked. 

“Because even if I did what you said, it reduces the power off of the spell, but the spell is mostly just light and that rebounds off of mirrors and it hits them full force.” Harry explained. The class was looking at him like he was from a different planet.

“How much did you learn at your old school?” Agein asked.

“About as much as you guys probably did. We just had a lot of free time and we decided to do stuff we  _ really  _ weren’t supposed to, but nothing illegal. It was fun though.” Blythe said. James(behind them) and Peter raised their eyebrows at this. 

“Well, next duel, Leilani Dringberry and Hayden June.” (You can think that you want to, Hayden is actually a girl)

The duels were slow and Harry thought he was going to fall asleep before Professor Agein made an announcement. 

“The next duel will actually start the ‘competition’, let’s say. The winner stays on the platform and the next person comes up. The first one is Bellatrix Black against Sirius Black.”

The whole class just kept thinking, “Do you have a death wish?”

Sirius looked like he was out for blood. That being said, there will be bloodshed, Harry thought. 

“Non-lethal spells or unforgivables.” The professor said and let them begin. 

There still was bloodshed. After Bellatrix was sent off to the hospital wing, Professor Agein spoke. 

“Sirius wins! Blythe Andrews come up.” Blythe did and they began. Sirius won, again, but barely. 

“Harry Andrews.” Sirius groaned. 

“You’re not.. scared of me?  _ Are you _ ?” Harry inquired. 

“No- no of course not.” Sirius replied and Harry got on to the platform. Sirius began by sending an Impediment Jinx at Harry, who in return walked around it lazily and flicked his wand at Sirius who rose from the ground. Harry, who was amused, started making Sirius go in circles until he threw up from dizziness. Harry snorted.

“Okay,” Harry dropped Sirius and took the wand out of his hand. “Done.” Sirius stood up and almost fell down before Harry caught him. “Are you okay?”

Sirius nodded. “Yeah, I’m incredibly dizzy though.”

“Sorry about that.” Harry helped him sit down and walked up to the platform again. A few more names were called and beaten and then James was called up. “I won’t be going easy on you.” Harry turned away and walked to the end of the platform. James rolled his eyes and went to the other end. 

“Begin.”

James was off like a rocket and shot two spells and Harry avoided both with a shield and then fired back an Impediment  Jinx. James barely avoided it and sent a tickling hex at the Assassin, who dodged and hit James right in the chest with a stunner and watched him fall off of the platform, trailing the boy with his finger.

“That’s gotta hurt,” Harry said.

“Yea, it does!” James replied.

“Alright, we can fit in one more right?” Harry said, turning to the professor.

He looked at the time. “We have ten minutes. Get your sister.” Harry let out a sigh and turned to the class.

“Blythe.” Said girl groaned and walked up to the platform when James returned to his seat.

“Begin.” Neither moved. Harry and Blythe just stood and didn’t fire any spells. 

“Ladies first.” Harry said. “Or that’s what you always say. And, you always say that you go first because your older. So, go ahead.” 

“No! I know your stupid trick.” Harry shrugged and didn’t do anything. It was a minute before they both just shot a spell at the other. Neither could see and Blythe got hit by Harry’s spell and got knocked back, while Harry got hit by Blythe’s spell and staggered back before catching himself.

Blythe groaned and sat up. “I’m never going to get you!”

“You did actually hit me but I didn’t fall.” Harry said. 

\-------

“You know the little cabin that the juveniles went to for that meeting thing concerning us?”

“Yeah?”

“What if one of the items is in there?”


	8. . . .Teaching?

The Marauders were sitting in the Great Hall before dinner began with Blythe when Harry walked in from the Common Room. He saw them quickly and went to sit down with them.

“Hey, guys,” Harry said as he sat down.

“Hey, Harry,” Blythe said. “About what we were talking about earlier(end of chapter seven), do you think it’s a possibility?”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t have mentioned it if I didn’t think so.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Possibility about what?” James pushed.

“Oh!” Blythe said, quickly thinking of something. “About being able to lock your spell on someone, so even if they move, it’ll still hit them dead on.

“Huh.” Remus thought. “It could work, but it might be a little hard.”

“Look at the Prophet, it came a little later than usual today,” James said and handed them the paper and watched their reactions.

The Daily Prophet:

**_NEW JOURNALIST FOR THE DAILY PROPHET: RITA SKEETER_ **

**_The Daily Prophet welcomed a new journalist last Saturday named Rita J. Skeeter. She is now a Gossip Correspondent. We all wish her luck with this hard-working job. She-_ **

Harry didn’t read the rest because he began to laugh. “Gossip Correspondent? I am going to worry for my life now and goodbye.” Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and continued on the Potions essay.

“Do you need my book? I have mine.” Sirius said.

“No thanks, I’m almost done anyway.”

“You have, like, three inches left, Har.” Blythe was confused.

“Well, I’m sorry I am good at potions then.” Harry rolled his eyes and quickly finished the essay.

That was the point where dinner was now on the tables and ready to eat. So, they ate. (lol common sense kids) And went to the common room after and soon went to sleep.

**The Next Day: (Day 3 I think, I'm just as confused rn as y’all) 6:15 AM**

Harry woke up earlier than anyone else that day and got ready and decided to read in the common room for a while. He read until the clock struck six-thirty AM and left the common room without his stuff, wondering what to do. Then, it struck him.

He could go check out the shack in the woods that the Death Eaters were at!

It was relatively still dark outside so he quickly ran inside a few meters before pulling his wand out. “Lumos.” The tip began to light. He took careful steps for a while before he saw it. He didn’t see or hear anything and quickly ran inside to see a gold cup with engravings on it. He read it. “Hufflepuff’s... Cup. Wait, this is one!” Harry said in a hushed voice. He ran a spell to see if there were curses on it, other than the Horcrux. And there wasn’t, so he shrunk it and put it in his pocket.

“Time, 6:47. I need to go to breakfast, they’ll be wondering where I was.” Harry said to himself and cleaned the grass off of the bottom of his robes before heading back.

Harry made it to the Great Hall in record time and sat down to eat. Not even five minutes later, Blythe walked in.

“What were you doing up so early?” Blythe said. “I couldn’t find you in the Common Room.”`

“I was doing stuff,” Harry replied and pulled out the shrunken Horcrux.

“Is.. is that one of _them_?”

“Yeah,” Harry quickly put it away as he saw James and Sirius nearing the table, where they were seated.

“What was that?” Sirius said as he sat down.

“Something from home.”

“Can we see it?” James asked.

“Nope!” Harry said and ate the rest of his breakfast.

“Rude,” James mumbled.

Harry put down his fork. “It’s not rude..”

“Then what is it?”

“None of your business,” Harry got up. “Blythe, I’ll see you in class.” He got his stuff and left.

“Gosh, Sirius. What’s his problem?”

“Nah,” Lily said, walking past James. “It’s yours.”

**WITH HARRY:**

_I didn’t realize someone could be so annoying!_ Harry thought as he walked back to the common room. _I just need to get this to Dumbledore._

Unfortunately, Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen. So, Harry locked his trunk with his magical signature(with the Horcrux inside) and headed to his first class. While walking, he thought a bit.

_Why do we need to turn in essays if we will be going back to our time?_

_How are we getting back to 1995?_

_What is the Horcrux-creating process? Why are they considered dark?_

_I wonder if the Room of Requirement has any weapons- Wait who just ran into me?_

Finally, Harry entered the classroom. This was the first class he didn’t have with any James, Remus, Peter(actually second), or Blythe. But Sirius was here, so he sat next to him.

“Hi, Harry,” Sirius said. “I’m glad someone is in this class that I like.”

“I’m flattered.”

“Alright, class!” The professor got everyone’s attention. “To begin the year, let’s hope you know the person sitting next to you; that’s where you’re sitting from now on. To start, the desks will be pushed to the wall,” Everyone stood up and the tables moved. “The person that was sitting next to you and yourself will take turns teaching how to duel just a bit better. Go on.” And the class burst into conversation.

“Uh, I’ll go first?” Sirius said and Harry nodded. “Alright, so, I guess you don’t want to be predictable... You go. I don’t know.”

“Fineee, do you want me to tell you how I beat you?”

“Yes please!”

“Okay. Do you have a certain way you duel?” Sirius nodded. “Well, you don’t want one.”

“Huh? We were always told you wanted one, what makes the difference?”

“I’m glad you asked. You want one when you know who you’re going to be dueling first. Go a few tricks before acting. You want to know how they duel before you even fire a Protego. You won’t be dueling me, so it’ll be easier.”

“Okay,” Sirius thought about the new information. “So, no certain way, look before you act on it. Right?”

“Right. Last, you want _no emotion_. It can affect your dueling.” 

“How?”

“Because if you’re way too excited, your magic responds like that; all over the place. If you’re angry, more lethal spells come out of your wand.”

“It makes sense, how did you figure all of this out?”

“I’ve been dueling, technically, since I was five, but only when I was eleven did I get my hands on my wand.”

“Hm. What did you duel with before then?”

“My hands,” Harry lied.

“Is there any way you want to start a duel?”

“Other than not attacking straight away, nothing. You can make it up as you like.”

“If you want to try dueling, go into the next room and you can do as you like!” The professor said loud enough to hear.

“Do you want to try?” Harry said, and Sirius nodded. So they went into the next room and began.

 

In the end, Sirius did exceptionally well. He was so close to beating Harry, but Harry with the upper hand, ended it before he could do so. He wasn’t going to lose his streak to his godfather, thank you very much.


End file.
